Thanksgiving in Japan
by K-Chan5
Summary: Mia decides that they will celebrate Thanksgiving with the warlords. Cye cooks. A romance blooms (Kayura and Rowen). Please read and review!!!
1. Odd Predicament

Thanksgiving in Japan  
Written by K-Chan  
  
Chapter 1: Odd Predicament  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of that stuff. I just like the show. But this story's mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura walks up to the door of Mia's house. She knocks, then turns the knob and comes in.  
  
"Hello? Mia?" she calls.  
  
"In the kitchen!" Mia responds. Kayura smiles and trots through the living room into the kitchen.  
  
"Hello!" she pops her head in. Mia smiles, writing furiously on a little peace of paper. Cye is cutting vegetables on the other counter. He waves when she enters.  
  
"I'm glad you're here," Mia says, "I have to go to the store. Anubis, Cale, Dais, and Sekmet said they could come to dinner, so I need more food." She grabs her car keys. Ryo walks by the kitchen.   
  
"Mia, where's the rake?" he asks.  
  
"In the garage," she replies. He nods and heads off to rake the newly fallen leaves. Mia pauses,  
  
"Wait a minute! Has anyone seen Rowen yet?" Cye shakes his head,  
  
"He must still be asleep." Kayura blinks in disbelief,  
  
"Still asleep? At noon?" Mia nods,  
  
"Could you wake him up? His room is upstairs to the right." Kayura nods hesitantly,  
  
"Uh, sure."  
  
"Thanks," Mia trots out the door. Kayura grumbles and goes upstairs.  
  
  
When she gets to the top of the steps, Kayura looks at the doors. All of them are open except for one. She knocks softly,  
  
"Rowen? Are you awake?" Kayura scowls at the silence that answers her and opens the door.  
  
  
She enters the room and looks around. It's a huge mess of books and scientific magazines. A large telescope points out the window and in the corner of the room is a bed. As she walks quietly across the floor, Kayura notices the figure in the bed, covered with blankets. She walks over to the sleeping Rowen and pokes him,  
  
"Time to get up." No response.  
  
"Come on Rowen! Mia told me to wake you up!" She kicks him. Rowen rolls over, grumbling.  
  
"Fine," she huffs, walking back toward the door. Kayura pauses, looking back at the sleeping boy. Taking a running leap, she jumps onto the bed. However, she wasn't expecting it to be a waterbed. The sudden surge of weight causes the pillows and blankets to go flying. Kayura's smirk fades as she starts to lose her balance. Rowen rolls onto his back, half-awake. Whomp! She lands on top of him.   
  
"What the?" Rowen gurgles, now fully awake. The sound of someone clearing their throat fills the silence. Rowen looks over and sees Sage standing in the doorway, looking very perplexed. Rowen sits up quickly, causing Kayura to fall off.  
  
"It's not what it looks like!" he cries. Sage smiles slyly,  
  
"Wow, man. I didn't know you had it in you." Rowen turns fifteen different shades of red,  
  
"No!!! You don't understand!!!" Sage walks away. Kayura gets up and leaves quickly. Rowen is left siting on his bed alone, trying to figure out what happened.  



	2. Aftermath

Thanksgiving in Japan  
Written by K-Chan  
  
Chapter 2: Aftermath  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of that stuff. I just like the show. But this story's mine.  
Author's note: This chapter is a little shorter than the first, but that's okay!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mia comes back from the store. Sage passes her on his way out the door.  
  
"Is Rowen awake yet?" she asks. Sage smirks,  
  
"Oh, he's awake." Mia watches the blond walk away. After trying to make sense of what he said, Mia brushes it off and puts the groceries away.  
  
  
Mia enters the kitchen to see Kayura viciously cutting vegetables. Mia's eyes widen with every powerful chop. She whispers to Cye,   
  
"What's wrong with her?" The red-haired boy shrugs.  
  
"Um, Kayura?" she asks. The girl turns, wielding the knife dangerously,  
  
"What?" Mia takes a step back,  
  
"Uh... I think we have enough carrots for now." Kayura looks down at the large pile of orange chunks.  
  
"Maybe you should boil the water."  
  
  
Rowen comes downstairs ten minutes later. He walks into the kitchen. Kayura spots him and turns a little red. As their eyes meet, she turns away, her long dark-blue hair swaying.   
  
"Anything I can do to help?" he asks. Kayura ignores him and continues to stir the pot of vegetables.  
  
"I think we've got it covered," Cye says.  
  
"You know," Mia calls as Rowen walks away, "If you could set up the dining room, that would be a big help." Rowen nods and leaves. Kayura sighs with relief.  
  
"Something wrong?" She jumps, surprised that Cye was standing right next to her. Kayura shakes her head,  
  
"No. Nothing's wrong." Cye smiles,  
  
"You like Rowen, don't you?" She turns red.  
  
"Na... no!" Kayura stammers. He pats her on the shoulder,   
  
"That's alright. Don't fight your feelings." Kayura gives him a worried look,  
  
"You won't tell him?" Cye shakes his head. Kayura smiles.  
  



	3. Preparations

Thanksgiving in Japan  
Written by K-Chan  
  
Chapter 3: Preparations  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of that stuff. I just like the show. But this story's mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ryo comes into the house. He is wearing an old red T-shirt with many holes and old pants. Removing his dirty shoes, he takes a big sniff.  
  
"Something smells good!" Ryo calls out. Mia walks through the living room wearing a pink dress.  
  
"Ryo!" she scolds as she spots him, "get dressed! The warlords will be here soon!" Ryo grumbles and heads upstairs.  
  
  
Sage is straightening his tie. He studies his image in the mirror carefully. All of a sudden, Rowen appears in the reflection. Sage turns around to greet his blue-haired friend. Rowen looks around,  
  
"Have you seen Kayura?"  
  
"She went home to change, why?" Sage gives him 'the eye'. Rowen frowns angrily and leaves. Sage snickers.  
  
  
Downstairs, Cye is in the kitchen making the final preparations. The apron he's wearing clashes sharply against his suit and light blue tie. Kento is looking over the food on the counter. He reaches toward a steaming roll. Whap! Cye's quick reflexes stop him in his tracks. Kento whimpers, rubbing his hand where it was hit by the spoon.   
  
"Wait until dinner," Cye says, stirring a pot.  
  
"This is so exciting to be celebrating Thanksgiving! All this new food looks so good!" Kento says, surveying the counter full of American food.   
  
"What was this again?" He points to the cooked bird.  
  
"A turkey, Kento," Cye continues stirring, "I'm glad that Mia made us celebrate this holiday. It has a very interesting meaning." Kento nods, licking his lips.  
  
  
Ryo sits on the couch in the living room, wearing his suit and red tie. He flips through the pages of an American history book. Rowen comes down the stairs,  
  
"What are you reading?" Ryo looks up,  
  
"American history. I know Mia's gonna quiz us on this holiday, so I better know what I'm trying to talk about." Rowen nods,  
  
"She really has gotten into this. It must be the new history courses. Anyway, Thanksgiving really isn't that hard to learn about." Ryo flips the pages a few times,  
  
"Uh huh. Maybe for you, genius."  
  



	4. Dinner Commences

Thanksgiving in Japan  
Written by K-Chan  
  
Chapter 4: Dinner Commences  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of that stuff. I just like the show. But this story's mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Coming!" Mia calls as she trots through the living room to answer the door. Kayura and the warlords are standing there.  
  
"I'm back," Kayura smiles.   
  
"Your dress is beautiful!" Mia comments as they enter the house.  
  
"You like it?" Kayura asks, twirling a bit. Her dress of bluish-purple matches her eyes perfectly.  
  
  
Mia leads them into the dining room, where dinner is set up. The ronins come in too, and they all sit down.   
  
"Where's Rowen?" Mia asks, noticing his empty chair. Sage shrugs. They hear thump thump thump as Rowen bounds down the stairs. He rushes into the dining room.  
  
"Sorry I'm late," he apologizes, sitting down.  
  
"That's okay," Mia says. Before they start passing food, she suggests that they all mention something their thankful for. Everyone says about the same thing, friendship, health, etc. Once that is finished, they dig in.  
  
  
Over the course of dinner, Cye, Mia and Kayura get many complements on the wonderful food. Everyone has a wonderful time. Once they are done eating, Rowen excuses himself from the table and goes up into his room. They clear the plates and Cye brings out a few pumpkin pies. Once the dessert is all dished out, Mia hands Kayura and extra slice.  
  
"What's this for?" she asks. Mia replies,  
  
"It's for Rowen. I know he wouldn't want to miss dessert." Kayura gets the hint and heads upstairs with the two plates of pumpkin pie.  



	5. Pumpkin Pie

Thanksgiving in Japan  
Written by K-Chan  
  
Chapter 5: Pumpkin Pie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors or any of that stuff. I just like the show. But this story's mine.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kayura knocks on the closed door to Rowen's room.   
  
"Come in," he says. She turns the doorknob and enters the room. Rowen is sitting at the window, looking out of his telescope.  
  
"Whacha looking at?" Kayura asks, walking over to him. Rowen leans back in his chair,  
  
"There was suppose to be a shooting star tonight. I was hoping to see it." He takes the pie from her,  
  
"Thanks." Kayura sits down on the edge of his bed and starts nibbling on her pie. Rowen chews,  
  
"This is pretty good." Kayura nods,  
  
"Ya know... I never really got to say I'm sorry for this morning, so, I'm sorry." Rowen looks up from his plate,  
  
"Oh, don't worry about it. Sage'll forget about it eventually, or he'll reticule me for the rest of my life. One or the other." Kayura smiles, finishing her pie. Rowen puts his plate down and looks into the telescope,  
  
"It looks like it's ready to come." He stands up,  
  
"Come on. We can see it better on the roof."  
  
  
They leave Rowen's room and head up a tiny flight of stairs at the end of the hallway to the roof. The roof is so quiet and peaceful, all you can hear are the sounds of the night. They walk over to a little bench near the end of the roof.  
  
"I usually come here by myself," Rowen apologizes for the lack of chairs.   
  
"That's alright," Kayura says as they sit on the little bench. The sky looks so clear and beautiful. Rowen points to a corner of the vast universe of stars,  
  
"Here is comes." Kayura gazes in awe as the comet crosses the sky. As she follows its path, she feels the weight of Rowen's arm across her shoulder. She faces him and their eyes meet.  
  
"Thank you, Kayura," he whispers softly, "thank you for watching this with me." His face grows closer to hers.  
  
"Oh, Rowen," Kayura thinks to herself as she closes her eyes.  
  



End file.
